Off the Train From Hell
by MaryMaker6w6
Summary: There's nothing unusual about this new girl. Except that she brings chaos to everyone. All she wishes is to live a nice quiet life in the bustling place of Ikebukuro. Is that too much to ask? OCxShizuo OCxIzaya


I had just gotten off the train to Ikebukuro. It was a bright sunny day today, but frankly I'm not to fond of sunny days. I began walking to my new apartment complex. Luckily it wasn't too far from the train station.

I had already received my keys from the desk woman and began riding the elevator up to my apartment. I came to a stop at the 4th floor and my room was two doors to the right of the elevator. I unlocked it and went inside.

I walked into the empty dark apartment and locked the door behind me. I went straight to the living room not bothering to turn on the lights. I went to lay on on the floor sprawled out. It was only evening but I no longer wished to see what was in the place of Ikebukuro. I just lay there watching through the window watching the sun the orangey red sunset.

I watched it slowly go down my red eyes matching the now red sun. Then the sun disappeared and the moon was now out replacing the sun's place.

I shifted to the side my long black hair following my movements. I then slowly fell into a deep slumber.

THE NEXT DAY

It was 12:30 already and not wanting to sleep the day away I went to take a warm shower. I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed a mocha colored T-shirt and a long brown skirt with a pair of white socks. I tied up my hair in a ponytail and put on a brown hat.

I then put on some black shoes and headed out with my black bag.

Today was a nice day most of the clouds covering the sun so it wasn't a bright day and it was nice and cool. I just walked around town looking for a job. It was the only reason I moved here in the first place. There were so many people today but then again there were always so many people everyday.

I sighed then you saw a large black man handing out flyers to some food place.

"Hello miss! Eat at Russia Sushi! It good it cheap!"

"I'm sorry I don't think I have the time to eat I am currently looking for a job..."I said in a monotone voice.

He smiled as he towered over me "That's great! We have opening at Russia Sushi! You talk to boss and you can get job here!"I looked to him and said "Thank you very much!"I bowed my head.

"No problem! I am Simon Brezhnev!"he held out his hand"Ayame Himura it is a pleasure to meet you."I took his hand and shook it.

And I went into Russia Sushi. I had spoken to the manager and got the job as a part timer. He told me I could start working right away so I did. I put on my uniform that looked similar to Simon's only in girl form. My job was to wait the tables and take the customer's orders.

I had gone to wait a table with what looked to be a blond bartender and a well dressed man.

"May I take your order."It sounded more like a demand than a question due to my emotionless self. It's just how I was.

"We'll have the special."the well dressed man said"That alright with you Shizuo?"

He seemed to be referring to the blond man. He responded with a gruff "Hmph."in which I took as a yes.

I went and handed the order in and went to a different table.

"May I take your order."

"Yes I would like the-"

The customer was cut off by a series of loud crashes. I turned around to see that most of Russia Sushi was in rubble. And above it was the blond man or 'Shizuo' as the other man seemed to call him.

"IIIIIZAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAA!"I heard him yell and he ran outside. I followed him outside to see what person would make someone this angry. Then I heard Simon yell"No fight Shizuo! Fighting bad! Make you hungry!" And he ran after the man.

Then I saw a raven haired man it looked like he was the one the blond was chasing after...Then my attention turned back to the restaurant. 'It's only my first day here and something's already destroyed half of it.' "Man Shizuo now I'm the one who has to pay for this..."I heard the well dressed man sigh. I turned to him.

"Does this happen often?"

He looked at me and said"I guess your a newbie to Ikebukuro."

"Yes I arrived here yesterday."

He sighed"Well to answer your question yes this happens a lot of the time don't worry about it. That guy over there chasing that guy is Shizuo Heiwajima he's a decent guy just don't get on his bad side or in his way. And the guy he's chasing is Izaya Orihara. He's bad news so I'd suggest you stay away from him. Just some tips for being a newcomer in Ikebukuro."

"Oh yeah and I'm Tom Tanaka debt collector call me Tom."He held out his hand.

"Ayame Himura it's nice to meet you and thank you for the tips."I shook his hand.

"Now about this damage..."

He sighed"I'll pay for it upfront.."

"Try and catch me Shizu-chan!"I heard a singsong voice call from behind me. And someone had grabbed me from behind and turned me towards the raging bartender.

"My my aren't you a beauty!"the man or Izaya said aloud "What'd you think Shizu-chan?" He sung in a voice so playful it nausiated me.

"MY NAME IS SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA GET IT RIGHT!"he pulled a stop sign out of the ground as if it was nothing and he threw it directly at me and the man holding me jerked me out of the way with me. "Shizu-chan don't you know any better? You could've killed and this beautiful girl!"'This lunatic is going to get me killed or worse...I won't be able to go to that bakery I read about...'

And he began to runaway again luckily he let me go. "IIZAAAYYAAA GET BACK HERE!" then Simon came in and stopped him holding him back."GET OUTTA THE WAY SIMON!""No Shizuo fight bad! You get hungry very bad!"

And I had just about enough of this nonsense. I walked behind of Shizuo"Ayame what are doing!?"I heard Tom yell"I thought I said not to get not to get in his way!"I just looked at him"But I'm not in his way Simon is. I'm _behind_ him you never said anything about being behind him."Then I looked at Shizuo's neck and lifted my hand "Okay Shizuo this will hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me...actually this won't hurt me at all."

I raised my hand up to his neck and striked him in his pressure point. Sure enough he fell down to the ground unconsious. "Great job Ayame!"Simon said. "Thanks Simon."I said in my already monotone voice.

Tom walked up to me in complete shock "How the heck did you do that?!" I looked at him"My dad taught me a couple things on self defense...I was kind of bullied so I had no choice...and he was annoying me with all that noise, not to mention he nearly killed me with a stop sign so I had to do something."

He just stared at me"Ayame Himura you really one strange girl. Welcome to Ikebukuro."he smiled.

I smiled which was rare for me 'So I guess I might just fit in with this place.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:So I hope you liked this story cause I know I sure do! That sounds corny I should've said something else...Aw well! Anyway review and favorite please! And answer this question for me please. Izaya or Shizuo?"**


End file.
